


I shall call you squishy and you shall be my squishy

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Word of the day [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Baby Dragon, College Student Stiles, Complete, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Dragons, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Portals, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stiles adopts a dragon, other dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally opens a portal to another dimension, and a monster gets through. A 600-pound monster that acts like a puppy (but is actually a dragon). Stiles decides to call her Sally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: adret

Stiles ran down the adret side of the mountain, which in hindsight, was probably not the best side to choose in the middle of the day. But, hey, when monsters are running after you with the intent to kill you, it's hard to think of anything other than your immediate survival, let alone which side of a mountain to run on. Stiles just had to reach the forest line. Which would probably be easier if he could see it properly and the god damn sun wasn't shining directly in his eyes.

He tried to shield his eyes to get a look at where he was, how far he was,  _something_  to help, and ended up tripping over a fallen tree branch.  _Okay, it was more like a log, but who cared about semantics when all that mattered was that it hurt like a motherfucker?_ Stiles was winded and tried to catch his breath, long shallow gasps that did little help his chest, and he could hear the monster sniffing around, trying to find him. It was essentially blind, but its nose was even better than the werewolves, apparently. Since it had come through a magical portal that Stiles had accidentally created (and immediately closed after this monster escaped because  _what the fuck?!_ ), there was no way of knowing what it was, how dangerous it was, or how to kill it.

To say that Scott and Derek had been pissed off with Stiles was a major understatement. There were arguments, cold shoulders, glares with the heat of a thousand suns, y'know, the usual. Then they'd both left the loft (Scott to find Deaton and hopefully get answers, and Derek to try and find the monster), and when they were out of sight and hearing range, Stiles did the same. He kind of felt bad for the monster, knowing it was his fault for bringing it across from wherever the hell it came from, and now it was going to be killed. It turned out that he does have a conscience when it comes to killing things. Even if those things run after him and want to kill him.

Still, back to the monster. It was still snuffling around on the forest floor, and Stiles could tell that it was close to him. He was too sore to even try to get up, and in a matter of seconds, the monster was right above him. For fuck's sakes, he was too winded to even let out a decent scream.  _This was going to be the suckiest way to die, **ever**_. He managed a small wince, and then the monster... started licking his face. Like a puppy. An overgrown, six hundred-pound puppy, sure, but a puppy nonetheless.

Stiles felt air returning to his lungs, the pain in his chest leaving, and he was able to sit up. The monster sat back on his hind legs (well, one pair of them, anyway), looking mightily pleased with itself, tongue lolling out of its mouth. Okay, magical healing puppy, then. Stiles blinked at it a couple of times, the monster puppy letting out a whine and moving back to lick his face. Stiles started laughing, scratching behind one of the monster's ears, and the thing just started making happy noises to the extreme. It whined happily, basically turning on its back to reveal it's stomach, and sure, the fact that it's stomach was bright green and covered in not-exactly-fur was a little off-putting, Stiles figured the creature deserved a belly rub for helping him. Using both hands, he rubbed the monster's belly like a freaking  _master_ , and grinned when its tongue lolled out of its mouth again in happiness.

"Look at you, you're not scary at all," Stiles cooed. "No you're not. You're just a pup, aren't you? Who's a good ... gender-unknown monster? You are, yes you are."

There was a sound behind him, and Stiles went still, the monster letting out a snarl beneath his still hands. He turned around to see Derek standing there, mouth hanging open slightly at the scene. Stiles quickly wiped his goo-covered hands on his pants.

"Are you cooing at the monster?" he asked in disbelief.

"I... uh... Yes? It helped me, and I want to keep it."

"Are you insane? You want to keep the monster that you brought across from another ... what, dimension, world? You don't think it needs - or wants - to go back to wherever the hell it came from?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I'm not a mind-reader," Stiles said, shrugging.

Behind him, the creature was back on its multiple feet, towering over Stiles and started growling protectively. Derek's features wolfed out and he snarled back.

"Whoa, now. No need for growling, either of you," Stiles said quickly, moving so he could look at both of them properly. "Derek, stop snarling, she's seeing it as a threat. Please," he added, watching as Derek slowly returned to his human features. "Sally, Derek's a friend. Calm down, there you go, girl," he soothed.

"You named the monster  _Sally_?" Derek asked in disbelief.

Sally let out a small yip (one that kind of echoed through the forest, but what could you do?), sat back on her hind legs and used her middle ones to start scratching her back.

"You want to keep that thing?" Derek asked, eyebrow raised pointedly at Stiles.

"Hey, I let you keep Jackson!"

Derek snorted, but Stiles could see him grinning, so figured he'd be all right for now.

"Okay, one down, three to go. Scott will be easy the minute Sal starts licking his face like a dog, but how do you think we should go about this with Deaton and my Dad?" Stiles asked.

"We? You're asking my opinion?" Derek asked in surprise.

"Yes, you idiot. Do you see anyone else around here? Unless Sal starts talking, that is," he added, rolling his eyes at Derek.

"Uh, right. Maybe just let ... Sally decide? I'm pretty sure Deaton's working on recreating that portal you made. If Sally doesn't want to go, I'm not sure they're going to be able to force her away."

"Good idea. Now, what do you think a six-hundred pound puppy from another dimension likes to eat?" Stiles mused, hoping it was a small amount of food that he could buy cheap in bulk.

"That's something we'll have to ask Deaton; he'll probably know," Derek said.

"He always seems to know more than he lets on," Stiles agreed with a nod. "C'mon, Sally. Let's go see Deaton," he called over his shoulder.

Then he stopped short and stared. Derek must've heard something in his heartbeat because he turned and looked as well. Sally had wings. And they were spread like she was about to take flight.

"Stiles, I think you just adopted a dragon," Derek said, mouth hanging open for the second time that day.

"Oh, fuck yes! I get a dragon! Oh, please tell me you can fly?" Stiles begged, hurrying over to Sally to climb her back.

"Fuck, Stiles! Get down; you're going to fall and kill yourself!" Derek hissed, running after him.

Sally seemed to take his close presence as acceptance and used her middle legs to lift Derek behind Stiles.

"Oh, fuck, we're both going to die. I'm not a fan of heights, Stiles," Derek said with a low moan as Sally lifted into the air.

"Then hold on, Sourwolf," Stiles said, laughing wildly. "You'd think for something so big, her wingspan would be longer. Oh, never mind," he said as her wings unfolded completely.

Derek clutched to Stiles tightly.  _This was a bad idea. A very bad idea, and he was going to kill Stiles if they died_.

"You need to relax, Sourwolf. You're cutting off my air supply," Stiles called over the noise of the wind.

Derek relaxed his grip one iota and tried to listen to Stiles' heartbeat instead of the frantic beating of his own. Sally's heartbeat was loud and steady, which was definitely a good thing, and Stiles' ... well, his was pounding like crazy, but in a happy way, if the sound of his laughter was anything to judge by. By the time they landed by the veterinarian clinic, Derek had actually managed to open his eyes. Beacon Hills was actually kind of beautiful from the air.

Scott, Deaton, and the Sheriff were in the parking lot, and just kind of stared as Derek and Stiles climbed off the back of the dragon.

"Dude, you have got to try this! I swear, it's the smoothest ride in the world,  **ever** ," Stiles said, grinning at Scott broadly.

"You... What the hell, Stiles?" the Sheriff asked, staring between him and the dragon.

"Oh... Uh, I found the monster?" Stiles said, a little sheepishly. "And I want to keep it. Can I keep it?" he asked, looking between Deaton and the Sheriff hopefully.

"We were actually just discussing the possibility of keeping the creature here if it was found to be harmless," Deaton admitted, though he still looked a little wary.

"What, seriously?!" Stiles asked excitedly. "You hear that, Sally? I get to keep you!"

"You  _named_  the monster?" the Sheriff asked, sighing heavily.

"Why'd you want to keep her here, anyway?" Stiles asked, hoping to change the subject and avoid his father's question.

"It seems that this creature is actually a runt in its own world. If we send it back, it will probably be eaten by its mother," Deaton said.

"Oh, yeah, that is so not happening. I'll keep her, and I promise I won't eat you," Stiles said, patting Sally gently.

She became docile immediately, falling onto the warm asphalt so Stiles could pat more of her. He grinned, calling Scott and Derek over to help. Derek didn't hesitate, and after a moment of listening to the dragon's happy mewls, Scott joined in.

"So, what do dragons eat?" Stiles asked.

"Please don't be something expensive," the Sheriff murmured.

He really didn't get paid enough to feed Stiles  **and**  a dragon from another dimension. In fact, he didn't get paid enough to know about a dragon from another dimension.

"You're in luck," Deaton said with a small chuckle. "The green dragons feed on rays from the sun. Of course, their sun's not as close to their planet as ours, which probably explains why this one's so small. She'll probably grow a bit more, but you won't need to feed her anything."

"Dude, how the fuck does Deaton know this shit?" Stiles muttered to Scott, who just shrugged in response.

"And you're especially lucky that the ooze on the dragon's stomach clouds people's vision. Flying a dragon - even in Beacon Hills - is sure to gather attention."

"Wait, say that again?" Stiles called out.

Sally looked completely blissed out, and Derek chuckled as she turned over for more belly rubbing.

"The ooze you're currently rubbing? It allows dragons to fly into other worlds without being noticed. It's only when they land that they're no longer invisible. You're lucky that you and Derek were both touched it, or else people would have seen two humans flying in mid-air," Deaton added.

"Okay, dragon's invisible when flying, and people can see her when she's not. Got it. And you eat sunshine? Aren't you just the sweetest dragon in the world?" Stiles cooed.

"Stop cooing at the dragon, Stiles," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"But she's so cute!"

"Do you think she needs training?" Scott asked Stiles, who frowned slightly at the thought of Sally being in puppy obedience school.

"Not to break this up, but I think we should move the currently-visible dragon somewhere not so visible, don't you?" the Sheriff asked pointedly, looking between the three young men and the dragon.

Sally whined and rolled back onto her stomach, sitting up in a fluid motion.

"Aw, who's the smartest dragon? Guess that answers your question, Scott," Stiles said cheerfully.

"Where do you plan on taking her?" Derek asked.

Stiles' grin faltered and he looked over to his dad, who was probably thinking the same thing: their backyard was basically non-existent and couldn't fit a creature of Sally's size.

"You have lots of space in your building, don't you? And it's near the forest too!" Stiles added.

"Fine. But you're visiting her every day and making sure she goes for walks, got it?" Derek asked.

Stiles hugged him tightly, thanking Derek over and over. Green ooze strung between them as he pulled away, and they both winced.

"Sorry about that," Stiles said.

Derek shrugged and pulled his shirt off. Stiles did not stare. Absolutely did not stare, and there was no drooling involved either.

"C'mon, Sally, time to go. I'll run and you can fly," Derek called, heading over to the tree line.

Sally licked Stiles' face, snuffled against his shoulder, and then flew after Derek, her body kind of shimmering in the light and then seemingly disappearing all together.

Stiles stared after them, long after he could no longer see Sally, ignoring the chuckle from both his father and Scott (traitors, both of them).

...

For the next three months, Stiles spent every day (and a few nights) at Derek's loft looking after Sally, making sure she had her daily intake of sunlight and filled his quota of belly rubs and behind-the-ear scratching. Scott, Kira, and Lydia came by as well, but rarely stayed long.

Scott and Kira were going slow with their relationship, and were often out on dates. Lydia adored Sally, but refused to willingly ruin her outfits with green ooze. She started keeping an old shirt and pair of pants at Derek's loft for when she visited. Lydia was the one that discovered that a UV lamp would help keep Sally healthy during the winter months. It was essentially like putting Sally on a diet, but it would be enough to last her until spring and summer.

In the mornings, Derek went running with Sally, and in the evenings, Stiles liked to fly around town on Sally's back. Sometimes he managed to convince Derek to go with him, even though the werewolf clung on to him for dear life (and so what if Stiles took a perverse pleasure in that?). Then Stiles started to spend time at Derek's loft for another reason all together; one that involved much more nudity and kissing, which was a definite plus on Stiles' side (and Derek's, though he took longer to admit to it).

Everyone knew about the change in Stiles and Derek's relationship straight away and weren't surprised, honestly. The hickey was a dead giveaway, and then there was the fact that Stiles basically climbed Derek to kiss him in front of everyone just because he could. Derek smiled a hell of a lot more, too.

It was all going perfect, and then Stiles got kidnapped by a rival werewolf pack. The Alpha had sent out the rest of his pack to scout the forest, and then started monologuing to the point where Stiles almost fell asleep. (It was the most boring kidnapping he'd ever been forced to participate in.)

"I've got more power than your  _weak_  little pack will ever dream about!" the Alpha snarled, his claws digging into Stiles' jaw as he lifted him off the ground with one hand.

Even though he was human, tied up, and at the werewolf's mercy, Stiles never let a small thing like that get in the way of an opportunity for a well-timed sarcastic quip. He grinned through a blood-filled mouth.

"Oh yeah? Well,  _I've_  got a dragon," Stiles said.

Right on cue, Sally landed behind the Alpha with a thump and loud growl, Scott and Derek on her back.

It turned out that green dragons would eat more than sunshine if their family was being threatened.

...

The end.

I had so much fun writing this. I want a dragon...


	2. Chapter 2

Sally doesn’t mean to knock over everything in sight. But Deaton wasn’t kidding when he said she’d get bigger, and now there’s an 800 pound dragon loping through Derek’s surprisingly sturdy loft, knocking furniture askew (more like across to the other side of the apartment). Derek is getting a migraine from her mewling noises, and eventually, he’s able to jump on Sally, bringing her down to the ground.

"I know you miss him, Sal. I do too, okay? But he’s only away for three more days and then he’ll be back for four full weeks, all right? You can get your Stiles hugs after me," Derek adds.

Sally whines, kind of flopping around on the ground underneath him. Derek is pretty sure no one has ever had to deal with a depressed dragon before. He hugs her briefly then stands up and goes over to the door.

"Come on, let’s go for another run," Derek suggests.

He hates flying - especially on his own - but Sally knows and is smooth as she picks him up and ascends into the air. Derek gives up fighting her as they head towards Stiles’ college.

"Derek? Why’re you calling me now? I thought we had a Skype date at 7pm?" Stiles asks, looking at his computer for the time.

"Can you open your window?"

"Uh, all right," Stiles replies, frowning as he goes over and opens his window.

"Open it all the way and lean out."

"Oh god. You’re out there on Sally, aren’t you? I thought we agreed no public areas?" Stiles demands, but does as Derek says anyway.

He’s barely finished his sentence when he’s snatched out of his dorm room and finds himself sitting on Sally’s back, facing Derek. He hugs him, green goo smearing his shirt, and Stiles can’t help but grin.

"Did you miss me?"

"Sally was depressed without you and couldn’t wait until the weekend. And yes, of course I missed you," Derek breathes, pulling him close for a kiss.

There’s a loud whine beneath them as Sally vies for Stiles’ attention. He stops kissing Derek and turns around to scratch Sally behind the ears. Her tail wags happily, almost knocking them off her back in the process. Derek clings to Stiles and closes his eyes.

"All right, Sal. Let’s go to the preserve and play. But when I get home this weekend, you’re in trouble for dragging poor Derek out here. You know how he feels about heights."

Sally let out a remorseful whine, but started flying towards Beacon Hills anyway.

Stiles covers one of Derek’s hands with his own and squeezes gently.

"Thanks for coming out to see me, Der."

Derek nuzzles against Stiles’ neck (he’s found that it helps with the height thing) and presses a quick kiss to his skin.

"Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else."

"Sappy wolf."

...

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the day: prevaricator

"She  _hates_  me," Stiles moaned, flopping down on the bed next to Derek and burying his head on his pillow.

"She doesn't hate you, Stiles. Sally's just upset that you haven't been home in three months, so she's giving you the cold shoulder," Derek replied.

"You forgave me for not being able to come home," Stiles mumbled, turning his head to bite at the hem of Derek's henley.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles over his glasses, then shook his head and returned his attention to his book. "That's because we had three straight days of sex," he said, a little smugly.

" _Yeah, we did_. Would've gone for four if we didn't need to buy groceries," Stiles lamented.

"I seem to remember you begging for a rest after day two," Derek murmured, turning the page in his book.

"Hey, my cock hasn't had that much attention in months! I was chafing."

"That was just beard burn. You survived."

"Yeah... Let's never tell anyone that you collected Sally's saliva to heal my beard burned balls, okay?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Stiles."

"Seriously? Not even after I do something really flexible?"

"You mean you tell people?" Derek asked, putting his book aside to look at Stiles incredulously. Stiles flushed red in response. "Who knows about our love life, Stiles?"

" _Love life_? Geez, could you make it sound any sappier? Okay, okay! Scott, and my Dad, and probably Melissa. Allison, everyone in the pack... A few people at college;  _fine_ ,  _a lot_  of people at college. Don't look at me like that, I just want to brag about you! And having sex with you... I  _might_  have written an ode to your cock for one of my assessment pieces," Stiles said, and the side of his mouth twitched, a tell of his lying ways.

"You little prevaricator," Derek growled, pulling Stiles onto his lap and tickling him mercilessly.

The sound of Stiles peals of laughter must have roused Sally's curiosity, because soon the door was being nudged open by a green snout. Half a minute later, Sally bounded onto the bed and tried to join in with the fun, snuffling against them and licking them joyfully. Green ooze smeared the sheets, and Sally turned on her back to present her stomach. Stiles grinned in pure delight, almost jumping out of Derek's lap in an effort to get to Sally faster. Derek frowned at the loss of his warmth, then raised his eyebrows when Stiles basically shoved his ass in his face as he bent over Sally to rub her stomach.

"Aww, Der-bear was right, you were just upset with me! You don't hate me, do you, Sal? No, of course you don't! You'd never hate me, would you?" Stiles cooed, rubbing her belly as she snuffled under his hands, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Now that you two have made up, how about you go out for a ride? I'll stay here and wash the sheets," Derek said, eyeing the green ooze with a sigh.

"You sure, Der?" Stiles asked, pausing in his ministrations to look at him.

"I'm sure. Go before I change my mind," Derek muttered, adjusting his sweatpants slightly; the sight of Stiles' ass did things to him. As did the rest of him, really.

"All right. C'mon, Sal. Let's go for a ride," Stiles said, Sally leaping off the bed (and landing with a spectacular thud - an 800 pound dragon with multiple legs could do little else) and racing out to the door. "Thanks, Der. I'll text when we're on our way back," Stiles added.

"Try not to get kidnapped again."

"Love you too," Stiles muttered, turning to kiss Derek firmly. "And don't think I can't see you trying to hide your erection," he added, smirking as he pulled away. "I'll be back soon, then I'll help you dirty the sheets again."

Derek made an incoherent noise at the promise in Stiles' words. "I'll wash the sheets when you get back then," he breathed.

Stiles just winked at him in response and headed out. There was a noise of happy snuffling as Sally was led out to the backyard to go for her first (willing) accompanied flight in months. Stiles' laughter seemed to fill up the loft as he climbed on Sally's back and she flew up into the air over Beacon Hills. Derek listened until Stiles' joyous laughter was too faint to hear, and grinned as he opened his book again. It was good to have Stiles home.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
